


Cat and Mouse

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Wentworth prompt: Franky is up for probation and Erica has been asked to be a witness. (I guess you have to go to court for that, so Erica has been asked to testify whether Franky should or should not be let out?? That kind of thing. Not sure if it's actually like that or not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erica knew what she said today, as governor of Wentworth, could have a huge bearing on whether or not Franky got out on parole or not. How could she possibly separate that from her own personal feelings? She vowed to herself that she would be as professional as possible… but if that was tested, she knew she’d stand up for Franky. It was just the way they worked.

"Can you tell us what your role in Francesa's life has been for the last five years?"  
That was an easy starter question at least, Erica thought in relief. "Well, at first I was tutoring her when she was completing her hsc not too long after she came into the prison system. Not too long after that, I moved to the position of governor at Wentworth so I oversaw all of the women but I did continue private tutoring with Franky as she moved on to study a bachelor of law."  
“So she was a woman under your care? And a student?”  
“That’s right.”  
“Not a friend?” The parole officer questioned.  
Erica didn’t miss a beat, “She was the same as any of the other women under my care – I do the best for each of them to integrate back into society safely upon their release.”  
“There’s been…rumours to the effect that perhaps she was some kind of favourite, or pet project?”  
“Respectfully, I’d disagree with that statement,” Erica said slowly, choosing her words, “Franky is likeable, sure, but just because she’s a prisoner doesn’t mean I can’t have a professional rapport with her? I think, in fact, that it’s completely necessary to build up a professional relationship with these women or they won’t trust or respect you.”  
"So then what is your professional opinion of her?"  
Erica could see Franky's eyes boring into her but tried to ignore her, "She's always been motivated, sharp minded, intelligent. There’s a reason she was the face of rehabilitation at Wentworth. She's capable of being anything she wants to be if she stays out of trouble."  
"Speaking of trouble," the parole officer said, "It was never a secret that Francesca had a temper, how would you say she has dealt with that?"  
Erica didn't want to think for too long but tried to choose her words carefully, "Well, it did get her into a bit of trouble at first but I've seen her work on that and she has much more control over than she has used to."  
“It is true, isn’t it, that she was in a kind of war with another prisoner for quite some time to gain leadership or the ‘top dog’ position in the prison?”  
Erica flinched, how could she possibly answer that with a good spin? “Well, yes,. I believe issues from Franky’s past mean that she wants to be in control. She doesn’t feel safe if she isn’t in control,” she tried to ignore Franky squirming in her seat, “So yes, for a long while she was involved in some kind of battle with another prisoner. However, she’s been getting counselling to deal with these issues and has assured me personally, that she will continue to work on this if she does get does get out. I think she would be a very different woman given the chance to be in the community.”  
"Let me put it simply. Do you believe she is safe enough to be in the community?"  
"Yes, I believe so,” Erica swallowed, it wasn’t a lie exactly, she just had no idea because Franky was like a time bomb waiting to happen. But she did seem to have better control lately.  
"It's also noted here that she was bringing drugs into the prison."  
Erica nodded; it wasn't a question, "She hasn't done that for a long time."  
"What do you think caused this drastic turn around in only a short amount of time?"  
Franky smiled at her from the back of the room; you, her eyes screamed as she looked down, it wasn't often that Franky blushed but she did now.  
"Franky really took advantage of the opportunities offered to her. Her crime was never one of hate or meditation; it was just a loss of temper and an impulsive bad decision. She wanted to improve herself, and she's done that through the programs and opportunities that Wentworth offered her."

"If they asked me what my opinion of you was, I would have just said hot."  
Erica turned around, "Professional opinion, Franky."  
Franky shrugged, "Thanks, Erica. Really, I've never had anyone stand up for me like that before. I appreciate it."  
"Are you actually expressing gratitude?" It was nice to the one teasing for once, the prisoner looked uncomfortable, shrugging.  
"Yeah. I mean, I'm getting out because of you - "  
"You're getting out because of yourself, Franky. I just...helped you, I guess."  
"You believed in me, Erica. I know I've never said it, but that means a lot. It kept me going."  
Erica smiled, "It's okay. I know."  
"So how about a thank you dinner?" Franky was back to her old self - smirk plastered on her face.  
Erica rolled her eyes, "Franky - " typical response.  
"Come on, no funny stuff. I promise. Just let me shout you dinner. Come on, I know things are complicated... but we can stay in contact, right?" The smirk vanished replaced by that rare vulnerability Franky let shine through her eyes.

And instead of finally putting an end to this cat and mouse game, Erica nodded, allowing it to continue on.


	2. Just Lunch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nice little thank you lunch, hope you enjoy

Erica had agreed to a lunch, it seemed more casual, less date-like to a dinner. She still didn’t know if it was the right thing to do as she glanced at her watch, but when she looked up she saw Franky with that familiar swagger and confident smile.   
“Hey,” she said, pulling out a chair and sitting down, “You came,” she stated.  
Erica nodded, “I came,” she agreed.  
“So what do you want then? I mean, lunch not quite as fancy as dinner,” the spark flew in Franky’s eyes, “But still, they’re pretty good here, simple but superb.”  
Erica laughed, “Practicing your alliteration, I see. So do you come here often then?”  
Franky smiled, “Yeah, my apartment’s just around the corner, so I come here for lunch all the time. It’s nice to be outside, fresh air,” she stretched her arms above her head, “People don’t quite appreciate the crispness of the air out here.”  
Erica couldn’t take her eyes off Franky; she looked good, that fresh air seemed to be doing her well, her smile seemed somehow more genuine and her eyes still shone when she looked at the governor. It was nice, being outside the walls of Wentworth, it made it easier to be around Franky without all the prying eyes and the camera’s and the pressure to not smile too widely or laugh too hard at Franky’s stupid jokes. It was a bit like it was before Erica had ever become governor.

“So I mean it you know, I want to thank you, I don’t know how but I will,” Franky said seriously.  
Erica shook her head, “You don’t need to, Franky, really. It’s what I’m paid for, remember?”  
Franky bit her lip down, “Yeah but…I don’t know, wasn’t i…different?” she said in a tone somewhere between vulnerability, desperation and hopefulness.  
Erica ground her teeth together for a moment but sighed, “Yeah, you were different,” she said quietly, “I guess every now and then you get a prisoner who really reminds you of why you entered the profession, so yeah, I guess you were that special case,” she couldn’t help but smile at the way Franky was looking at her; she was allowed to like it now, right?  
Franky nodded slowly, “You’re pretty special yourself, Erica. You know, you’re really like…inspiring,” she finished, shifting in her seat.  
“Oh shut up,” Erica laughed.  
Franky smiled, “I mean it though. I mean some people just go through their lives with mundane jobs and like they’re happy so that’s cool and all, but you make a difference, and you want to make a difference. That’s pretty rare these days,” she shrugged, “I guess… you made me realise, I don’t want my life to be bouncing back to prison, to just keep getting in trouble and going nowhere, I want to do something meaningful,” she finished, self-consciously staring at her hands.  
Erica looked at the younger woman tenderly, “It’s really nice to hear you speak like that, Franky. You have come so far and I know you can do anything you set your mind to,” she took a breath, “And if I can help you in whatever it is you decide to do, please let me know. I want to help you, if I can.”  
Franky felt a thousand innuendo’s crawling up her throat but somehow managed to repress them all, “Thanks, Erica… for giving me the benefit of the doubt…again and again, i don’t know if I even deserved someone like you.”  
Erica shook her head, “Franky, you deserve the world, you really do.”

Franky wanted so badly to take Erica’s hand in her own but she knew now that she had a chance at having Erica in her life and she’d prefer to have a platonic relationship with the older woman than no relationship at all. If she pulled a move now, she might scare Erica off altogether. She wanted Erica to know there was more than attraction involved in her feelings for her. She really did think the world of Erica, she was kind of in awe of her truth be told, of course she had flaws, but who wanted perfection anyway? Erica was strong even if she was filled with fear at times, but she was compassionate, Franky had always known that, it was probably what really attracted Franky to Erica in the first place; Erica had wanted to understand Franky and Franky had never had that from anyone before. It was so easy to be entranced by that.  
“So, do I get to see you again?” Franky asked, kicking something on the ground nervously.  
Erica reached out and squeezed the younger woman’s shoulder, “Why don’t we make a regular time? Like once a fortnight? I can help you decide what your next step is going to be… you need support, Franky, let me help.”  
Franky nodded, “Like when you used to tutor me?” she grinned.  
Erica smiled and felt the colour rise to her face, “Something like that, just not so many rules and regulations,” she narrowed her eyes at Franky but she remained quiet; she was really behaving today.  
“So you can like be my mentor? My yoda?” Franky obviously relished that idea by the wide smile on her face.  
Erica laughed, “Sure, I’ll do what I can for you, you just promise to keep yourself out of trouble.”  
Franky nodded, “Trust me, I plan on staying this side of those walls.”  
Erica never could help smiling when Franky flashed her teeth like that and now she couldn’t help wrapping an arm around the younger woman and drawing her in, whispering, “I’m so proud of you,”.  
Franky hesitated before returning the embrace, “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Franky yawned as she waited, tipping her chair back on two legs and stretching her arms above her head. She hoped Erica would be here soon, she was starved. She felt a hand on her back and swung her chair back onto all fours as she grinned up at Erica.  
“Hey, how’s it going?” she asked watching as Erica sat down.  
“Good, busy as per usual, how are you Franky?” Erica surveyed the ex-prisoner; she still looked good but that didn’t mean Erica didn’t worry about her getting back into trouble.  
Franky shrugged, “Alright,” she hesitated for a moment, “Kind of bored, I guess.”  
Erica nodded, “Have you caught up with any of your old friends?”  
Franky barked a swift laugh, “No, no I don’t even know where most of them are now; crawling through the underworld or well moved on, I guess. Not really anyone worth staying in contact with,” she shrugged.  
Erica sighed, nodding “Well, then I guess it’s time to find a new circle of friends isn’t it? New opportunities, new life…”  
Franky laughed again, leaning forward, “It’s not that easy, Erica. I mean, there’s not exactly some group for ex crims to make new buddies.”  
“Well, no, but there are other things you can get involved in aren’t there? Sports, clubs – “  
Franky chuckled, “I’ve never been a groups person, you know that.”  
“I thought you were trying to change?” Erica challenged her.

Franky opened her mouth but closed it again, frowning for a moment before smiling, forever loving the way that Erica could challenge her like that.  
It was Erica’s turn to laugh, “Anyway, have you thought about what you want to do in terms of furthering your study, your career?”  
Franky chewed her bottom lip, “Well, I’m meant to be looking for an internship for the summer, but I don’t know, what kind of law firm is going to take on an ex crim? I mean, it’s not like I can even hide my past with all the fucking publicity.”  
Erica nodded, “No you’re right, you can’t hide it and I don’t necessarily think you should. It’s all about connections Franky, and lucky you seem to be on the good side of someone with a lot of connections in that world,” she winked, “I’ll call around and see what I can figure out.”  
Franky screwed up her eyes, “No, no. I want to do this by myself.”  
Erica sighed and rolled her eyes, “Franky, it’s okay to accept help. In fact, in cases like this everybody uses their connections to get a leg up, it’s how the world works. Besides,” she shrugged, “No use us having these little lunches if you won’t accept my help.”  
Franky bit her lip before sighing with a smile on her face, “Right. I know, you’re right.”  
“I know I am,” Erica said, picking up the menu, “Now what to eat? I’m starving.”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah me too,” she rubbed her stomach as she scanned the menu.  
“Hey, Franky, what’ll be? The usual?” a waitress appeared by the table, smiling widely.  
Franky smiled back, “Yeah, cheers, extra bacon.”

Erica ordered and smiled at the waitress before turning back to Franky, “Still having lunch here every day?”  
Franky shrugged, “Yeah, sure, it’s close, it’s good – “  
“The waitress nice to look at?” Erica cut in, knowingly.  
Franky smiled, “I guess,” she admitted, “She’s nice I suppose, but,” she shrugged, “I don’t know, she asked me out the other day.”  
“And?” Erica asked, leaning forward, looking over her shoulder at the waitress before turning her attention back to Franky.  
“I said no,” Franky replied, looking at her hands, fiddling with the placemat’s on the table.  
Erica frowned, “How come? I thought you liked her.”  
Franky nodded slowly, “I just don’t want to get involved right now. I think like, maybe I should get myself established and settled before I get into anything.”  
Erica didn’t hide her surprise, “Well, that’s awfully responsible of you.”  
Franky smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, you must be rubbing off on me at last.”  
“You know why don’t you join a book club or something? You’re always burying your head in your books.”  
Franky laughed, “Book clubs are just old chicks gossiping. They don’t really read anymore, plus if they do it’s on those weird electronic thingy’s, they’re not even real books these days .”  
Erica laughed, shaking her head, “It’s called technology, Franky.”  
“Yeah, who knew so much could change so quickly though?” Franky quirked an eyebrow.  
“What about pool, why don’t you find a tournament on or something?” Erica suggested; the truth was she feeling the pressure. She’d agreed to help Franky, off her own back, and she really didn’t want to see the younger woman end up back in prison. She wanted to help her keep out of trouble, and she knew boredom and a lack of socialising (at least with the right people) were two high risk factors. Franky was smart, sure, but that wouldn’t necessarily stop her from falling into the simple traps that ended a lot of ex-prisoners back in prison.  
Franky squinted before nodding, “Yeah…yeah I think the pub down the road has one on, maybe I’ll give it a go.”  
“I don’t want you to get bored, Franky, you know as well as I do what boredom can lead to. You need people in your life too, I know you’re very independent,” Erica was still an expert at throwing the flattery in that she knew made Franky’s ego blossom, “but everybody needs someone to hang out with, blow off steam.”  
“Isn’t that what you’re here for?” Franky asked innocently.  
Erica opened her mouth, but took a moment to speak, “Yes,” she said slowly, carefully, “Yeah I am,” she said more certainly, “You can talk to me, Franky. You know that, I know you do. If you’re ever in trouble I want you to talk to me. But it would be healthy for you to have other friends too, don’t you think?”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, I know. You’re right, as usual,” she watered Erica’s ego in return with a smile on her face.  
Erica could never resist returning that smile, “Good, now you must be on your last assignment, right? Let’s have a look at it then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Erica checked her watch again; Franky was never late. She was always here when Erica turned up, now all of a sudden she was nearly half an hour late. Erica frowned, tapping her fingers on the table anxiously. She pulled out her phone and was just about to dial when the younger woman rocked up and after a quick hello to the waitress came and joined Erica, dropping into the chair opposite her.  
“Was beginning to think you weren’t going to come,” Erica stated, then paused as Franky removed her sunglasses to reveal a black eye, “What happened?” she asked.  
Franky shrugged, throwing her glasses onto the table, “Nothing, it was just a little scuffle.”  
“Franky,” Erica said sharply, “There’s no such thing as just or little. You know you’re on parole, you need to be careful – “  
“I know, I know,” Franky replied, “I’ll keep out of trouble.”  
Erica frowned; she’d heard that before, but she didn’t want to push Franky either or she’d close off completely; she’d seen that before too, “Okay, good,” she nodded, “You know, you could have kept those glasses on, just – “  
“No, I couldn’t,” Franky said quietly, “I promised I’d be honest with you,” she shrugged, “Hey, could you look over this assignment, I think it’s alright but you know, you are the expert,” she smiled but it lacked the usual confidence.  
Erica nodded, “Of course,” she took the paper Franky slid towards her and tried to focus her attention on it.

Erica yawned as she poured herself a glass of wine and ate her dinner in front of the television, flicking channels absent-mindedly until she settled on a documentary on serial killers; she’d never been great at leaving her work at work. She sighed as her phone rang and got up, going to the kitchen to dig it out of her handbag. She answered hurriedly when she saw Franky’s name flash on the screen.  
“Franky? Is everything okay?” and when there was no reply, “Franky, talk to me.”  
She could hear the other woman on the end of the phone line, she was breathing heavily; was she hurt?  
“Erica,” Franky managed to choke out, “I need… Can you pick me up? I’m only at the pub around the corner, on Gertrude.”  
“Of course,” Erica replied quickly, grabbing her keys, “Franky, what’s happened? Are you hurt?”  
Franky was still struggling to speak, “A bit, I’ll be fine, I just can’t drive home. I’m in the alley around the back.”  
And with that, the line went dead. Erica rushed down the stairs and jumped into her car; Franky said she was fine, but Erica didn’t believe that for a second, not with the way she was breathing or talking and who does anything innocent in a dark alley around the back of the pub? The only people who hung out around there were dealers, or sometimes an illegal fight club met there and some people still insisted on taking short cuts through it despite being warned off by law enforcement agencies.

“Franky,” Erica called and then spotted the brunette with her back against the wall and ran up to her, “Hey,” she crouched down; Franky’s eye was bleeding and her lip had been too, and she was holding her side in obvious pain, “What happened?"  
“Nothing, it was just a misunderstanding,” Franky said through gritted teeth as she shrugged.  
Erica shook her head, “Franky… Are you okay?” she put a hand on the younger woman’s face to take a closer look at her eye, “I should get you to a hospital, you might need stitches.”  
Franky shook her head, releasing her face from the governor’s grip, “No, no hospital. They’ll just think I’ve been in a fight and I’ll lose my parole.”  
“Hang on, if it wasn’t a fight…” Erica frowned, “Why can’t you drive home, Franky?”  
Franky looked up at the governor and shrugged, “My keys were in my wallet.”  
“You were mugged,” Erica stated; it wasn’t a question at all when Franky looked away.  
“Karma, I guess,” Franky attempted to joke.  
Erica fixed her with a disapproving stare, “Franky,” she sighed, “You should go to the police.”  
“I can’t – “  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, Franky,” Erica persisted, “Come on, can you get up?” she put her hand out and pulled Franky up.  
“Can you just take me home?” Franky walked slowly and still gripped her side tightly.  
Erica frowned, “Franky, why don’t you just come and stay with me tonight? Look at you, I don’t want you to be alone in this state.”  
Franky nodded silently; truth was, she felt like shit and she just wanted to get inside and clean herself up and lay down. Erica helped her into the passenger seat and took her seat behind the wheel, turning the ignition. She couldn’t ignore the burning feeling in her chest when she looked across at Franky; she looked vulnerable and a little lost and Erica just needed to get her home and take care of her. That was their relationship now, and she knew Franky didn’t have anybody else to hold her and even if she did, Erica had this intrinsic need to take care of the younger woman, it felt like both a responsibility that she had bought on herself but of course, it was more than that, the two had a bond that few people shared and it was only that night that Erica really came to understand just how deep her feelings were for Franky.


End file.
